


Die Wahrheit kann warten

by aislingde



Category: Blood Ties (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Spoiler: Folge 12 Norman
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Mike muss mal wieder einen Bericht schreiben.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2007  
> Beta und Unterstützung: Birgitt und BELOVEDbyWAR .  
> Antwort auf die Challenge bei 120_minuten mit dem Prompt ‚Die Wahrheit kann warten!

Mike Celluci saß vor seinem Computer und versuchte zum x-ten Mal den Bericht über Normans erneutes Auftauchen und die damit verbundenen Todesfälle zu schreiben. Doch er schaffte nicht mehr als ein paar Zeilen, bis er die Daten wieder löschte.

Drei ungeklärte Morde und irgendwie musste er sowohl Kate als auch Crowley verständlich machen, dass die Todesfälle als ungeklärt zu den Akten gelegt werden sollen.

Er griff zu seinem Kaffeebecher, um noch einen Schluck zu trinken, musste jedoch feststellen, dass dieser leer war. Er konnte sich gar nicht daran erinnern, so viel getrunken zu haben

Ein Blick zur Uhr bestätigte Mike, dass er schon viel zu lang über dem Bericht brütete. Etwas mehr als eine Stunde und die Sonne würde aufgehen.

Er fragte sich, ob Vicki und Henry schon die Artefakte vernichtet hatten. Mit diesem Wissen würde es ihm wesentlich besser gehen. Irgendwie hatte er das dumme Gefühl, dass Asteroth nicht zum letzten Mal versucht hatte, auf die Erde zu kommen.

Seufzend blickte er auf den Bildschirm, doch die passenden Worte wollten einfach nicht kommen. Und die Wahrheit... die Wahrheit konnte er einfach nicht schreiben.

Niemand würde ihm glauben. Man würde seinen Geisteszustand anzweifeln und ihn vom Dienst suspendieren. Crowleys spöttisches Lächeln konnte er schon jetzt vor sich sehen.

„Du solltest Feierabend machen.“

Überrascht wirbelte Mike herum. Henry stand hinter ihm und lächelte ihn an.

„Wie bist du hier reingekommen?“

„Durch die Tür. Nur bin ich ein wenig schneller gelaufen, als dass mich ein menschliches Auge hätte sehen können.“ Henrys Lächeln vertiefte sich. „Vicki hat mich gebeten, dich daran zu erinnern, dass du schon immer lausige Berichte geschrieben hast, wenn du übermüdet warst.“

„Und warum sagt sie mir das nicht selbst?“

„Weil ich sie – nachdem wir die Artefakte vernichtet haben - nach Hause gebracht und ihr zwölf Stunden Schlaf verordnet habe. Du siehst aus, als ob du es auch brauchen könntest.“

Mike massierte seine Nasenwurzel. Henry hatte Recht. Er war müde und am liebsten würde er wesentlich mehr als die sechs Stunden schlafen, bis sein Wecker ihn zur Mittagsschicht wachklingelte. Aber da war nun mal der Bericht. Und selbst die sechs Stunden wurden zu einer unerfüllbaren Sehnsucht..

„Wenn ich jetzt schlafe, werde ich niemals einen vernünftigen Text zustandebringen. Ich wollte jetzt eine Rohversion schreiben und später den Feinschliff machen. Aber ich weiß einfach nicht, in wie weit ich die Wahrheit erzählen kann und ab wann ich das Lügengerüst aufbauen soll.“

„Fang gar nicht erst mit der Wahrheit an.“

Mike sah Henry entsetzt an. „Ich bin Polizist. Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass ich Märchen erzählen muss! Ich kann nicht anders.“

„Die Wahrheit kann warten. Sie ist es gewohnt. Was hältst du von einem Deal?“

„Was für ein Deal?“ Misstrauisch sah Mike den Vampir an.

„Ich schreibe den Bericht und du mäßigst deine Kommentare über Vampire und mich, insbesondere in Vickis Gegenwart.“

„Das ist alles? Warum?“

„Es liegt auch im meinem Interesse, dass so wenige Menschen wie möglich erfahren, dass es Dämonen, Vampire und andere Wesen gibt. Wenn ich den Bericht schreibe, kann ich dessen sicher sein.“

„Du kannst schreiben?“ Mike streute eine gute Portion Sarkasmus in den Satz.

„Ich habe es gelernt, nachdem ich reiten konnte, aber immerhin bevor ich zum Vampir wurde. Ich habe damit sogar mein Geld verdient, indem ich Romane geschrieben habe. Du kannst ja die Passagen, die dir nicht gefallen, umformulieren.“

Mike überlegte einen Moment, dann nickte er.

„Gut, das ist ein Deal. Solange du nicht von mir verlangt, dass ich gar nichts mehr sage.“

„Das würde Vicki dir nicht abnehmen.“ Mike sah noch, wie Henrys Augen sich verdunkeln, dann hörte er den Befehl: „Geh jetzt nach Hause, leg dich ins Bett und schlaf.“

Mike stand auf, zog seine Jacke an und tat genau das.

 

Am nächsten Tag wunderte sich Mike, warum er nicht den Computer runter gefahren hatte. Zuerst schob er es auf die Müdigkeit, doch dann stellte er fest, dass Henry den Bericht an seinem Computer geschrieben hatte und auf dem Desktop abgespeichert hatte. Die Erinnerung an den Befehl kehrte zurück.

„Dieser Bastard!“, entfuhr es Mike. Er überlegte, ob er das Dokument sofort in den Papierkorb schieben sollte, doch dann siegte seine Neugier. Als er den Text las, nickte er anerkennend mit dem Kopf.

Henry hatte es geschafft, alle Zusammenhänge so darzustellen, dass es die Taten des geistig verwirrten Norman Bridewell waren, der schon vor einiger Zeit mehrere brutale Morde in Toronto verübt hatte. Und dass Mike es beinahe geschafft hatte, ihn zu stellen, dieser aber entkommen und wohl wieder untergetaucht war.

Der Bericht würde bewirken, dass die Fahndung nach Norman für einige Wochen verstärkt wurde. Danach würde es neue Morde, neue Fahndungen geben und diese Mordserie würde eines Tages zu den Akten gelegt werden.

Mike war gerade dabei, noch einige Formulierungen zu ändern, als Kate das Büro betrat. Nach ihrer Auseinandersetzung in Dr. Mohadevans Anwesenheit war er nicht überrascht, dass sie ihn nur fragend ansah.

Mike druckte den Bericht und reichte ihn Kate. Als sie ihn las, runzelte sie die Stirn, bevor sie schließlich fragte: „Warum hast du es mir nicht schon gestern erzählt? Dann hätte ich dich begleitet und wir hätten Norman geschnappt.“

„Wärst du mitgegangen, nur weil Vicki den vagen Verdacht hatte, dass er der Täter sein könnte?“

„Nein, das wohl nicht“, musste Kate zugeben, dabei fühlte sie sich sichtlich unwohl.

Mike wusste, dass die beiden Frauen sich nicht mochten, deswegen versuchte er, es seiner Partnerin leicht zu machen.

„Vicki war Augenzeuge, als Norman zum ersten Mal gemordet hatte, anschließend wurde sie von der Freundin des Opfers beauftragt, den Täter zu suchen und hat mir sehr geholfen. Aber für mich zählt noch mehr, dass sie jahrelang meine Partnerin war. Ich vertraue ihrem Instinkt und deswegen bin ich ihr gefolgt.“

Er lächelte Kate aufmunternd an. Sie erwiderte das Lächeln und straffte ihre Schultern „Dann lass uns Crowley die Beweise und den Bericht präsentieren. Danke, dass ich eine größere Rolle darin spiele, als es tatsächlich der Fall war.“

Mike zuckte mit den Schultern. „Damit rette ich nur meinen eigenen Arsch, weil ich ohne Rückendeckung ermittelt habe.“

Irgendwann würde er ihr die Wahrheit erzählen. Nur würde die wohl noch eine Weile warten müssen.


End file.
